Bad Old Creepypasta: 'The Cursed Lullaby for a Mew'
by honeyfern2345
Summary: Taken from my DeviantArt, this laughably bad Creepypasta was actually created with the serious intent to scare people five years ago. Now it's just a burning heap of garbage that I have fun laughing at and showing how bad it is. So I hope you can find some good in feeling free to laugh at it. It's so bad, I'm putting it as 'Humor' and Parody; contains violence and swearing.


This story is about five years old at the time of posting it, and as such, it is an atrocity. Which is why I'm sharing my shameful work from the past to everyone I know because it's so bad it's funny. At least, it is to me. Please try to enjoy it, it's better if you read it out loud with the grammar mistakes included.

Warning: Very bad violence, some swearing. It's a 'creepypasta'. ))

i was such a fan of pokemon, those little monsters made my smile grow wider  
when ever i lose to someone i swear to my pokemon thinking they can hear me that i will get them stronger  
then i do get them stronger and defeat that person,  
i was browsing on Ebay one day then something caught my eye like a pokeball hit my eye

Pokemon Platinum,  
yep.  
back to the origonals after red green and blue,  
weird thing is,  
it was only 1.00 dollars.  
i asked my mom if i could get it, my birthday was only in a week after all.  
she said yes,  
(thus the packageing will only take a week)  
then a week passed.  
the door bell rang.  
i immediantly stopped what i was doing, moved aside my pokemon plushies  
ran down the stairs before my mom could come and opened the door  
no one was there  
i thought  
'dammit was it a troll?'  
then i looked down  
a parcel labeled PKMN P L  
i was guessing the p standed for p and the l for latinum  
i picked it up and put it on the tabel  
after haveing some cakes and opening other presents and playing some games with my friends,  
i opened the last one,  
witch was my new pokemon platinum game.  
soon after my friends left and i helped clean up  
i ran straight into my room holding the case that held my new pokemon adventure,  
i feircely tried to open the case couse you know cases are hard to open half the time,  
grabbed out my dsixl mario aniversery 25 addition  
took out my pets nursery game and put it in the little case where i hold my other games  
and popped that game in,  
knowing me i would have gotten through the game in 4 days  
i turned on my dsi  
clicked the icon of a pokeball  
it was alittle diffrent  
the pokeball bottom was red and the top was black and the background of it was black too with 2 red dots  
but i guessed it was just giratinas eyes and maybe a new special pokeball!  
i clicked eager to get through  
i saw giratina and its back ground  
but i thought i saw something similar to mew,  
i shrugged it off,  
i clicked new game  
not like i had a choice of a continue button.  
i skipped through the stuff i picked girl and named myself sabrina  
i named my rival DerpDerp couse i found the name cute and funny  
i picked a piplup like dawn had one  
he picked a turtwig,  
lucas picked chimchar,  
i started up my team  
a lvl 5 shinx a lvl 7 starly a lvl 6 kriketot,  
soon enough i beat the gym with a turtwig lvl 14 a kriketot lvl 13 a shinx lvl 13 and a starly lvl 13, i liked to keep the odds makeing sence,  
when i talked to the gym leader he only said '...'  
'the hell?'  
then he game me the hm rock smash and boulder badge  
and told me to go  
'well that was fudgein creepy,' i said to my team members laughing  
i ran all over the place into eterna forest  
there wasent the guy that my friends said he would be there  
'well good! i wouldent want them to drain the fun!'  
i encountered no trainers or pokemon at all, i had no repels too witch was weird,  
i would have got some if i wasent in such a rush and on so low poke cash  
i saw a cave  
'theres my leave to eterna city!'  
but i was wrong  
i entered it and it spelled something in unowns like thi I  
levnwordi? well thats a strange word!  
it was a white light and i made my charecter run to it  
i entered it and it said  
deadseasideshore  
'maybe this is a special event place!'  
a soft melody of a tune bursted through my speakers  
'huh?'  
the song went like this  
meeww mee meeeww meee mewww  
meew mew meeeeewww  
it souned almost like english even though i couldent make out the words  
mee meww meeew  
i walked left, the music got quieter  
i walked right, the must got louder  
so i walked right  
eventually i saw a pink tail go into a cave  
it whisked around then dived into the cave  
i hit the B button running after it  
the cave just said ? ? ? di  
by the time it said di it had run out of space  
i laughed at the games failure,  
even on paper i ran out of space and had to tell my teacher to check the other side,  
i walked further into the cave and a battle started  
A wild MEW Appeared!  
i swear i nearly fell out of my room onto the stairs  
' a mew!? those arent in platinum! '  
'i knew this was some sort of event!'  
my eyes sparkled since MEW's were my favorite pokemon next to zouras eevees growlithes and mispirit's  
i weakend it untill it hanged on by a silver  
and threw a heal ball  
3..  
2..  
1..  
YES!  
'I CAUGHT A MEW!'i said triumphtly fist pumping the air,  
it was a lvl 16 but what did i care? it was a god damned mew for arcues sake! its a ledgendary!  
no pokedex entry showed but i guess it was just glitching,  
i nick named it Kitty since it was a cat ledgendary,  
i pressed X and then A on Pokemons  
i put the selecter on Kitty and checked her Summary  
Forever Love nature  
huh? that was weird, but i guess it will love me forever and so will i with it!  
met on ? ? di  
lvl 16  
Ability Levitate  
Moves 'Sing'  
thats all?  
oh well! no problem!  
i opened up my TM bag and picked out good moves  
Psychic ShadowClaw and Icebeam  
i tryed teaching it those  
but it didint work  
not even hms!  
i sighed and put it into the pc after traveling back to eterna city  
i put it with the other ledgendarys  
saved,  
then quit  
1 year later i had completely forgot about the game  
i pulled out my box from the closet on a hot summer day with nothing to do at all,  
i looked around in the box  
i picked up a dsi game and read it  
Pokemon Platinum  
'... its been such a long time my friends.'  
i took out my old DSIXL  
plopped the game in  
clicked it and started the game  
in the place of giratina was a mew  
'the hell?..'  
i continued on in my adventure  
and found that the world was darker and redder  
and only Kitty was in my Party  
'i dont remember putting Kitty in here..'  
i found some unowns in my party witch was TOOTALLLYY not creepy,  
'looks like i found a new glitch, when your party team is removed back into your pc and your pc pokemon take its place,'  
i ran back to oreburgh city and it was completly abandoned  
'okaay weirder.'  
i went into the pokemon center and opended it up  
no pokemons were there at all  
'wait, WHAT!?'  
i urgently scrolled through all boxes  
and nothing was there  
'my babies..' i said deeply careing for the ones i had abandoned and lost  
i checked the unowns  
they spelled something  
M  
N  
S  
T  
R  
'...monster?..'  
i checked kitty  
it knew Imprison, Fly, and Sing,  
the melody started again and this time i could understand it  
a rose loses its petals  
once someone dear was lost  
come here my child  
away we will fly  
to the clouds up above  
youl be forever mine  
and il  
be forever  
yours  
i was startled strongly at this  
HOW THE HELL DID THE SONG KNOW WHAT WAS GOING ON!?  
mew suddenly dissapeared in my party  
the unowns were replaces and spelled this with new ones  
F  
L  
W  
M  
E  
W  
'follow mew?'  
then a yes no box appeared after i said it  
i clicked Yes  
Mew appeared on screen  
Mew grabbed my charecters hand and flew off under ground  
it looked like Disortion world plus hell,  
Flames and flying purple squares  
lava too.  
and there seemed to be decaying poke mon witch i nearly needed to go to the bathroom and hurl  
more decaying pokemon appeared as mew drifted me off further  
lavender town plus the melody started playing  
and then slowed down  
and the pitch droped  
soon mew lead me to gira tina  
i looked at mew  
and i noticed  
mew had scratches over its eyes witch were bleeding 2 stabs in its chest  
a leg cut off  
and the tail was covered in scratches,  
i could even see Kittys insides from a long gash on her tummy  
then i gave up i went to the bathroom and puked,  
i would have turned off the game,  
but no,  
curiosity pushed me further,  
i went back to the game  
and giratinas immage appeared,  
then random words started appearing on the screen as mew and giratina sang the melody in non english  
the words appeared in unown,  
but they were going to fast before i could read it  
suddenly i got a head ache from the melody singing and lavender town music,  
i held my ears with one hand and slammed the down volume button but my dsi was shitting again and wouldent allow it  
blood rolled down my ears onto my hands  
then evreything stopped  
i started at the game  
giratina and Kitty were smileing menanciling  
i was teleported back to the over world  
Kitty was behind me and when i pressed A on her she had a happy note above her head  
i quickly ran to the pokemon center  
deposted kitty  
and released her  
i exited the game  
deleted the file  
grabed the cartridge  
grabbed a hammer  
'im sorry kitty,.. and evreyone too..'  
tears streaming down my face i smashed the dsi game till it was dust  
i burned the dust  
turned off the fire place  
put the ash into a bag  
sealed it  
and threw it into the garbadge  
i sighed and looked at the wall next to my bed  
then i looked at the mirror  
i was a mew...scratched eyes, bleeding ears, tail with blood on it  
then i heard something  
come with me child,  
and il take you to the depths of the sky,..  
i turned around slowly  
it was kitty.  
'i told you we would be together forever!'  
i screamed.  
he grabbed my hand and teleported me away into the hell zone..

2 days later..  
News : a girl had dissapeared with blood on her rooms floor and foot steps impossibly related to mew from pokemon  
the dsi was frozen in a state with two mews smileing bloodily and giratina in the background  
if anyone finds anything related to this or has any clues, dial 911 and hand over the game with it right awa- the news man screamed and the video went out and a picture of 2 mews and a gira tina appeared smileing red tiny dots with blood on there paws and mouth and the paws had claws and intenstines stuck to the claws...

a voice sounded behind the horrified girl watching

'lets be together forever!'  
she turned around,..  
and the exactly same mews and giratina was there,  
her mother dead...

and she too.

was taken.

the melody played in the house.. yet no one was there...

TOGETHER FOREVER.


End file.
